Frenemies
by Onyx Guard Cadet
Summary: When an international sporting event turns deadly, it's up to 3 brothers and their band of misfits to take back their safety and freedom, if they live that long. I put a lot of work into this and I still am working on new chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Frenemies

It was a beautiful day at the amerimedium family's base. Everyone was doing something, even baby Sherman was pot-shooting at a tree 200 yards off base with his lil' 76mm. The three brothers, Pershing and the Patton twins, were ramming each other to show who was the real big guy at home. Even grandpa Lee was strolling around with grandma M2. M4A3E2 was helping her little baby learn how to adjust for range on targets. T20 was looking at a framed picture of great-grandpa T2 "Oh grandpa" he said, "if only you could see your family now". After his self-pep talk he drove over to spectate his boys fighting. Although Pershing was the youngest of the three, he was bigger than P.J (Patton junior) but was barely smaller than his oldest brother Grizzly (Big Patton) or Grizz for short. Pershing fought like his oldest brother and tried to go for the big slam right away. Being the nimblest of the three P.J. Dodged oncoming hits rather well and went for sideswipes. Grizzly charged hard but could counter any surprise moves. After a good scrimmage, they all backed away chuckling and boasting to each other about certain moves they pulled on one-another.

Across the base, their mother stopped helping Sherman shoot and answered a radio coming from the amerilight's base on the edge of the American area. It was the family head, Chaffee, and he told her "I've talked to the Germans and Soviet leaders and they will join us for our trial games, but the Chinese are still on the fence about it." "Good," Mother said, "I'm glad they got over the war we had so long ago." She was referring to the war the Soviets and Germans waged against the British, French, and Americans over land areas. They ended it in a draw, and the land they were fighting over was divided between the 6 states. Even though there was still tension between the states, they have coexisted peacefully and now they were even participating in sporting events with each other. "I think America will win this year" Chaffee said "your boys are finally old enough to compete, except for Sherman of course." "Yes," she replied "I'm sure we'll be able to beat the British this year, but I haven't known much about the capabilities of the Chinese, Soviets, and Germans." "Sorry but I have to go, Locust and M22 are fighting... Again" And with that Chaffee broke connection and Ms. M4A3 went back to helping baby.

A long way away, IS and his wife KV-2 drove up to the Chinese compound. Being a small group, they didn't need different bases for their different families. The heavy tanks family head, 110, came out to meet the 2 soviets. He couldn't see them as there was a heavy fog but he knew they were out there. He was followed by medium tank leader Type 59 and light tank leader WZ-131. As the five got close to each other, 131 said to Type 59 "I hate dealing with these soviets, they scare me." Type 59 replied "we are going to have to live with them; otherwise we'll just be the little Chinese family. Soon, with their help, we will be ruling the world as the Chinese-Soviet nation leaders who will destroy all in our way." "Fine, but I won't be talking much." By that time they were all in a close circle. And IS broke the silence "I'm sure you're all ready to execute the first phase of the plan." "Yes" 110 replied, "but did you consult all soviet leaders too?" "Why don't you ask them?" IS said. With that, the other 3 Russian leaders materialized out of the fog behind him. The medium T-62a in front, with the TD ISU-152 and the light T-50 behind him. When 131 saw that they were outnumbered, he reflexively backed up a few inches. ISU-152 noticed and said "oh, did I scare you, I'm sawwy" with that, everyone else chuckled and 131 felt embarrassed. "Yes, we are ready, but we should participate in the games to see who the biggest threat to our plan is" 110 suggested. "But of course" IS said with a snicker, " we wouldn't want to be party poopers would we." And with that, the soviets turned and disappeared. WZ-131 had a bad engine feeling about this, but focused on the reward at hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Pershing's trial

A month later, the States started choosing representatives for the Trial games. There were 5 events: Ramming/pushing, Agility course, Accuracy, Circuit race, and the main event of Mock Combat. All of these events were set up by spgs who weren't very intelligent but were obedient. They also served as announcers for the events. In the USA state, they had already chosen the competitors for accuracy, agility, and the circuit race. The light tank T71 would run the circuit race while the T21 light tank would run the agility course. Accuracy needed two competitors per nation, so the TD brothers T110E3 and T110E4 would compete. All that was left was strength and mock combat, strength try outs had 4 volunteers. But T110E5 suffered a transmission break and couldn't compete. This was a problem as he was supposed to be the wringer for America in the strength event. So his step brother M103 took his place representing the ameriheavy family. His only contenders was Pershing and T57H who was a heavy tank, but was still part of the amerilights. Even though Pershing was 10 tons lighter than the other 2, he was much faster. The strength competition involves two or more tanks trying to push one another completely (both full tracks) out of a large ring on the ground. The pushing match started, and M103 and T57H head-on rammed each other and started grinding their front tracks while shoving each other around, completely ignoring Pershing. Pershing took advantage of their ignorance and circled them, gaining speed. This lasted for two or three minutes befor Pershing turned hard left and slammed full-force into T57H's flank, denting it with the impact. T57H yelled in pain and flew sideways completely out of the ring. But as Pershing hit T57H, he also moved in front of M103, who capitalized on the opening and pushed Pershing out of the ring. Accepting defeat, Pershing congratulated M103 on the position on the USA team.

Afterward, as everyone had gone home, Pershing drove over to the amerilight's base. After entering he had no trouble finding T57H as everyone was huddled around him. M7M saw Pershing coming and told the group he was coming, they parted in front of Pershing and he could feel them staring at him. T57H was resting and his mother, M5 Stuart, was tending to his dent. T57H turned his turret to look at Pershing, and Pershing felt sorry for him, as he looked so beat up. "Hey kid" T57H said "I know it left a nasty dent, but that was the most bad-ass hit I've ever seen. Me and M103 were so wrong to underestimate you, and he agrees completely." "Uhh thanks, and I'm sorry it hurt you." But T57H cut him off. "Don't you dare apologize, it's the nature of the sport, but I wish you won so I could see a massive dent in one of the IS family's side from one of your charges. And thanks for dropping by." "Thanks, I need to get home by now anyway. As Pershing drove home, he felt so good knowing he was on good grounds with T57H, and he could hit like the German past champion and state leader Maus. What Pershing didn't know, was that the Chinese spy Chi-ha was watching the whole day, and was already telling the other Chinese and Soviet tanks about what he had seen.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers in Mock Arms

The next day was full of excitement, as the tryouts for Mock Combat were today. Mock Combat involves two teams of 3 at a time, battling in a combat zone using simulation ammo that gave the same effect on a tank as taking a real round but with no deadly consequences. Ramming was dealt with by using pressure plates put on contestants front, flanks, and rear. Those plates calculated force and "Damaged" the tanks accordingly. There were 3 teams fighting to represent the USA in the games. The first teams called themselves the Smoking Guns and was comprised of T69M as their scout, T28 P (prototype) as their sniper, and T32 as their brawler. The second team, who represented the USA last year, went by the Wolfpack and was comprised of T54E1M as their scout/speed fighter, T25 AT as their sniper, and T32's brother T34 as their brawler. The third team, after persuasion from T20, was comprised of the three medium brothers. They couldn't think of a name, so their father gave them the one he used when he was representing the USA along with T1H and M10 Wolverine, The Untouchables. Grizz saw that as weak and opted for The Crushers, Pershing suggested the Purple Cobras, but they ended up using J.P.s suggestion of Triple Threat. They couldn't decide on roles, but they knew they would use J.P.s speed, Pershing's strength, and Grizz's combat skills.

As everyone thought the Wolfpack would win, they had the Smoking Guns and Triple Threat fight to determine who advanced to the championship against Wolfpack. The SPGs set up a fake town battlefield the night before, and the teams were pumped to fight. As they were loading simulation shells into the tanks, T20 gave his sons a talk on strategy in their pre-game hangar. "This is the strategy I used to win the MC game twenty years ago, right after Grizz and J.P. we're born. We started from our point and spread out. T1H and Wolverine both moved right and I went left to cover..." Grizz cut him off, "Dad, we aren't going to remember that, we are just going to work together and play our strengths and weaknesses. Don't worry; we'll beat the Smoking Guns..." "But you sure won't beat Wolfpack by winging it, I'm so proud of you boys and I put you in this year because I thought you were ready, but I didn't think you could beat Wolfpack without strategy." "Thanks dad" J.P. replied " but I'm with Grizz, we need to learn from experience what to do, you didn't represent USA the first time you tried right?" Then M4A3E2 came inside the room. "OK boys let's make a deal, if you win, you get away with this backtalk. If you lose, you do our chores for a month." "Deal!" All three said in unison. "OK then it's settled, were holding you three to your word." And the parents of Triple Threat left the room. "We'd better get there before we're late" Grizz suggested. Then they drove away from the hangar, and out to the battlefield.

When they got to their starting point, the looked over to the hill on their right and saw the whole amerimedium family overlooking the battlefield. Sherman waved his turret at the three and they couldn't help but say "aww". On the hill to their left were the other three families. Apparently they thought their family members would win. "Ok guys, I need you to call a target and take him out of the fight." J.P. talked first "I've got T69M, I'm almost as fast and he has paper for armor even though he has a magazine-fed gun." "I've got T28P, even though he's got a helluva gun, I can throw him around like a pebble." Pershing added. Grizz nodded and felt a pang of fear knowing that he would be possibly brawling with a bigger, stronger tank, even though Grizz had a better gun. The SPG named Priest called out over a loudspeaker " You all know the rules, no malicious play or foul language, no cheating, when you've been knocked out you must leave the area immediately of suffer a disqualification. Good luck. START!" Grizz grunted to his brothers "Let the games begin."


	4. Chapter 4:Triple Threat vs Smoking Guns

Triple Threat all jumped into action immediately. Pershing thought out loud and said "If I was a TD, I would watch down a populated lane and look for opportunities." He immediately remembered the giant path through the middle of the field and started moving towards the top while staying out of sight the best he could. Grizz moved to the area with the most structures and immediately saw T32 moving between buildings and gave chase. Meanwhile, J.P. was patrolling the right flank looking for T69M. Pershing was moving down the path beside the open lane when he heard a fairly high pitched engine noise. Before he could turn his turret to look, a round struck his turret ring and jammed it so he couldn't see who was behind him. Almost immediately afterwards, a second round bounced off the rear side slope of his turret. After he ducked behind a building, he radioed J.P. "Is T sixty-something the only autoloader here? If so I think he's following me and he jammed my turret." "Got it, moving to you now." Back in the "city" Grizz followed the path he thought T32 took when he heard a large BOOM! And felt impact of a sim round on the front of his turret. Even though it bounced off, it still disoriented him and he took a second to realize that T32 was sitting right in front of him! In a frenzy to get to cover he took a moving snap-shot at T32, the sim round impacted T32's right track and disabled it, simulating a blown off track. This completely immobilized him and before the heavy could reload Grizz moved behind a structure. During this time, J.P. was rushing over to Pershing to find T69M. The hunt was on.

Pershing was idling when he heard a feminine voice behind him say "Don't move or I shoot." "You're a girl?" "Yes I am and you shouldn't speak." Pershing knew he could take a round from T69 and was about to turn when he realized "This could be T28P, if it is, then she could put a single round into my ammo rack area and take me out of the game." Right as he was about to chance it, he heard J.P. yell "Hey ugly, want a piece of this fine chassis?" Although he couldn't see, he heard whoever the girl was shoot twice quickly, so it was T69M after all. He turned fast and found that she was gone, so he kept moving towards where he thought the TD was.

Grizz knew that T32 was still immobilized and wasn't going anywhere. When Grizz popped out to shoot, he saw that T32 was looking to his left. Seeing the broadside of his turret, Grizz shot near the rear of his turret. The sim shell impacted the turret, and froze T32 as a real round would have set off his ammo rack and killed him instantly if it were a real round. "And Grizz knocks T32 out for the count" Priest said over the loudspeaker. As Grizz drove by T32, the knocked out heavy said "Nice one Grizz, if my team loses, please beat my brother and represent USA. All the fame has really got to his head." "Haha you bet" Grizz replied. And he drove away to help his brothers win.

J.P. was ducking behind structures and going in large circles trying to shake T69M and get behind him. Then he looked down and saw track marks and realized that was how his hunter was following him. So he made an extremely large loop and ended with his front facing his old treadmarks on the ground. No sooner had he done this, when T69M drove by looking down at his trail. J.P. immediately burst from the building and fired at T69. The shell flew into T69's broadside, going between the trades and "mortally wounding" T69. Before the disabled tank could bring it's gun to bear on J.P., he put a round into T69's rear. Thus ending the game for T69. "A brilliant maneuver by J.P., and ending T69's tryout. "Dang it, I thought we could win" T69 said. J.P. halted and looked back at her. "You're a girl?" "Yea, I guess girls don't belong here huh." "OK, that's not true at.." Before he could finish the sentence, Grizz came flying by and said "C'mon man lets go help Pershing." "Talk to me after ok?" said J.P... And with that, he turned and zoomed away to join his brother.

After J.P. had lured T69 away, Pershing moved as fast as he could to where he thought T28P would be. Then he passed a group of houses and found the TD. The problem was that he was staring down T28P's massive barrel. They both fired at the same time. Pershing's shot ricocheted off of the TD's turret. But T28P's round simulated going straight through his mantlet and damaging his ammo rack. This slowed down Pershing's reload greatly, and he knew that his opponent would reload well before he did and take him out. At that moment, Grizz and J.P. came zooming past him on either side and blasted away at T28P's hull, knocking him out immediately. "GAME OVER" came over the loudspeaker and T28P unfroze and moved off without a word. "And Triple Threat pulls through with an underdog victory. What a battle!"


	5. Chapter 5: JP's personal war begins

The whole amerimedium family came and congratulated the boys on their win. Although they knew they would probably lose the next day, they were happy and celebrated. After a small congratulatory party in their trial game hangar, the boys were left alone to rest. After it became dark, J.P. woke up and heard voices outside. It sounded like a guy scolding another tank, a girl...T69! J.P. rushed out of the hangar and moved over to the Smoking Guns hangar, but stopped short of the entrance to listen to what was being said. "...and as you were going and loving on Pershing and J.P., T32 got knocked out and so did you." So it was T28P scolding her. "I wasn't flirting at all" T69 said, "and I'm sorry about my performance, it won't happen again." "You bet your ass it won't, and why do you like J.P. and Pershing so much. Remember that I said no boyfriends as they'll distract you." "I don't like them, they're just tanks, like you and me. And you aren't my father and you can't control me." J.P.'s heart sank as she said those words, but T69 was getting visibly agitated. "I can't control you, but I can kick you off just as easily as I brought you onto this team." "Gosh, why are you so hard on me, that was my very first battle, and you're roasting me because I made a mistake?" And she drove into her personal hangar, practically crying, and rolled onto the hangar door button.

This agitated J.P., no one has the right to treat someone that way. So he rolled into the entrance and said "why did you do that?" "Mind your damn business kid." "Umm no, because she just drove off crying, why are you so hard on her?" "Because" T28P added, "she needs to learn her place on the team, and since when do you care about her." T28P was now nose to nose with J.P.. "I started caring, no, noticing when she said "girls don't belong in MC", did you tell her that?"No, that's what I told her father when he asked for her to be on the team, The bitch must've been listening in." Now J.P. was really mad and shoved T28P back a few feet. "When did you earn the right to call a woman a bitch, and why is she still here if you're such a jerk to her." "I don't know, but she needs to know her place..." "Her place? Her place is with the rest of us, I wish she would make the choice to leave your jack-ass and be where she's accepted." And J.P. looked past T28P's wide turret and saw T69 and T32 sitting there, listening the whole time. Embarrassed, J.P. turned and raced out of the compound.

After a few seconds, T69 pulled up alongside T28P. "What a whimp, scampering off like that." T28P said. "At least he knows how a tank should be treated." "Yea," added T32, "you're too mean to be our leader, we weren't even allowed to have friends, and that's something everyone deserves." Then both tanks started toward the compound entrance. "Where are you going, you dumbasses, where do you even have to go now?" The two tanks replied in unison "Home."


	6. Chapter 6: The benefits of being kind

After J.P. ran outside the compound, he almost smashed into his brothers who were waiting for him outside. They didn't say anything, but drove back to Triple Threats base, with J.P. leading the group. After they got back into their shared hangar, Grizz and Pershing stopped and J.P. turned to face them. Pershing broke the silence and said "you know that wasn't a good idea right." "And that wasn't your business anyway" Grizz added. J.P. felt bad "I'm sorry guys, I just couldn't..." "Shut up" the other two said together. Now J.P. was confused "what do you mea..." "We said shut up." After a few seconds, Grizz spoke up "when you left we followed, and we are so damn proud of you for standing up to a jerk like that." Pershing spoke too "and we also think you verbally destroyed that guy, that was entertaining to listen to." "Thanks guys, but what do you think will happen to T32 and T69?" "That's up to them, let's get a little sleep, big day tomorrow."

Later that night, T28P was awoken by a slightly deep voice. "We saw how that brat treated you earlier, that was terribly uncalled for." T28P couldn't see this tank, but could hear him, and agreed with him. "Yea, that kid needs to learn his place, he destroyed my team." "Well we can help you put him in his place and give you dominion over his entire family." "Who's we?" Then the shadow voice rolled into the moon light that came through the skylight. It was a Soviet T-34-85. "You're a Soviet!?" "Yes, and we have big plans for this world, and after seeing how well you handled your former team we want you to join us." "Ok, I'll come along. But what if someone misses me." "They won't."

The next morning, Grizz, Pershing, and J.P. we're awoken by a bump on the hangar door. When they opened the door, T32 was waiting outside for them. Grizz drove out of the hangar and asked "what are you guys doing here?" "We wanted to talk to J.P." "Ok, but go easy on him ok, he just woke up and will be embarrassed about last night, and who's we?" "Me" said T69 as she drove into sight from behind T32. "Oh hellooo, he'll be right out." Grizz turned and drove back into the hangar and woke up J.P.. After J.P. was awake, Grizz said "Get up man, she's here and wants to talk." "Who's she?" Grizz just sat there and J.P. realized who Grizz was talking about, and perked up immediately. "Go get some." J.P. shot Grizz a death glare and moved outside to T69 and T32. "Uhh hi guys." "Hey" both tanks said. They sat there looking at each other for a second, then T32 spoke up. "J.P., we came over because we both wanted to thank you for what you did last night. You stood up for T69 when you didn't have to." T69 then added "Before yesterday I had only heard of you and you stood up for a stranger, I can't describe how good that made me feel." J.P. was thoroughly flustered. "You're welcome; I just can't stand others who get angry at people who try." "You also helped us realize how bad we were being treated. We're in a much better mood thanks to you." T32 added. J.P. felt great that he was able to help someone become happier. "No problem guys, will you be at the tryouts today?" "Of course, me and T69 want to see you destroy my cocky brother out there. Here's a cheat for you, the armor between his tracks is paper-thin. Use that ok." With that, the two tanks turned and left. But T69 sped back in really quickly and gunbarrel-kissed J.P., and sped off again. J.P. was thunderstruck, and Grizz and Pershing drove up on either side of him. "Yea, we saw that." "J.P.'s first gun-kiss, oh, so cute." "Guys, shut up." But Grizz was persistent, " I will give you one thing, that oscillating turret, dayum that's hot." "C'mon let's get to the games before we're late." "Ok mood killer."


	7. Chapter 7: Triple Threat vs Wolfpack

Once they got to the battlefield, they noticed that everyone was already on the hill watching. After they geared up and went out to the field, they saw Wolfpack sitting in the opposite starting point. Triple Threat were worried about this match, as they didn't have the experience the other team had. But Grizz came up with something. "Hey guys, I got an idea, lets aim on either sides of T25 AT, and fire when the match starts. If we track-shoot him, we can finish him from up here. "Ok I got left." "I got right." Grizz aimed the best he could at the distant TD. "You know the rules." Priest said, "START!" BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! The group all fired as one, and Pershing's shot missed T25 AT's track. "Crap!, Sorry guys, I missed." "No you didn't" What Pershing did not see, was that his shot sailed past the TD and nailed the track of T54E1. T54E1 was T69's older brother, and a legendary hit and run artist. "Awesome, now let's finish him." The trio shot another volley at the disabled tank. "Triple Threat takes the lead with a lightning quick knockout." Grizz turned and told his brothers "You go and kill the TD, I'll find T34 and radio for backup." "Ok" "Understood" And Grizz drove toward the "city" while Pershing and J.P. bolted for the snipers position.

Grizz drove down a lane in between structures, when he looked down an saw massive tread marks moving away from the city. Then it hit him, T34 wasn't looking for Grizz, he was moving to ambush his brothers. "Guys, T34 is heading your way with a 120mm gun, be really friggin careful ok?" Grizz waited a second before he heard Pershing reply. "Hold on, and bang! T25 AT is out of the fight." Priest came on the speaker again. "And Triple Threat destroys Wolfpack's sniper for a 2 to 1 lead." Pershing came back on the radio. "Ok what we're you saying about T..." Grizz heard a distant, deep Boom! on the other side of the map. "Wow! T34 one shots Pershing with a broadside strike. This brings Triple threat back down to a lead of 1." The crowd on the left hill started cheering. "J.P., where are you?" "I'm looking at T34 do a victory dance around Pershing, should I attack?" "NO! that 120 will tear you apart. I'm almost to you, you distract him when I say, and I'll swing around back for a kill shot to his engine."

When Grizz gave J.P. the signal, J.P. poked out from behind his building cover and shot into the side of T34's turret. The sim round crumpled and fell on top of his chassis, not damaging him at all. T34 turned and started moving toward J.P.'s position. Grizz popped out from behind another structure and fired a round that penetrated T34's rear. But instead of being knocked out, T34 simply slowed down. "Holy crap he's tough!" Grizz said to himself. Then he saw T34's large turret turning towards him, with the massive cannon on the front. He immediately burst from cover and moved out of T34's sight line and circled him, firing as fast as he could reload. Every round he shot at the turret bounced off, and every round he put into the hull penetrated but had no effect. As J.P. watched this, he remembered what T32 said to him earlier. J.P. drove out and joined Grizz in circling T34, they were out of the way of his gun, but had to move around the heavy faster than he could turn his turret to bear on them. J.P. yelled to his brother "shoot between the tracks!" Hearing this, T34 became noticeably scared. Then Grizz and J.P. both fired between his tracks on the right side, freezing the engine with the sim rounds. Then Grizz shot T34's turret ring, completely immobilizing the heavy. T34, defeated, surrendered immediately. "Game over, Triple Threat wins the tryout championship."


End file.
